


like a bomb, baby, come on get it on

by liadan14



Series: lover with a radar phone [5]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Sex Toys, Unprotected Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:41:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22271239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liadan14/pseuds/liadan14
Summary: Steve's been think about it for a while, but it takes him about half a year to actually do it.(Steve fucks Billy with a dildo. They're both into it.)
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Series: lover with a radar phone [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1571581
Comments: 11
Kudos: 331





	like a bomb, baby, come on get it on

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place about half a year after they move to Chicago. No heavy warnings this time, just porn.

Steve buys it on a whim. 

He takes the red line back from college and sometimes, he switches to the bus at Dan Ryan, but mostly he walks a few blocks to their apartment from the station. It leads him past this kind of skeevy-looking sex shop that he always sort of thinks he’d like to go into.

He always has this little debate in his head, when he considers it. He imagines Billy there with him, and the Billy in his head always says, “What, am I not enough for you, baby?”

The first three or four times, Steve gets so flustered by the line of thought that he gives it up entirely and hurries home.

But by the fifth time, he imagines himself saying, “You’re more than enough, you’re too much for me, Billy. Maybe I need some help.”

He lingers a little in front of the shop window, after that.

Then midterms happen, and Steve forgets all about it, and then there’s Thanksgiving and a week spent lounging on the couch, getting wasted and messing around, and then the rest of the semester kind of hits Steve like a two-by-four.

He’s elated – jubilant, even, fancy word-of-the-day toilet paper Billy threw at his head to _help with his essays, dipshit_ finally paying off – when he steps off the train after his last final. It’s fucking freezing, but he just took the first final in his life he feels kind of good about. He deserves a fucking reward.

Hell, Billy deserves a reward. He’s helped Steve study every step of the way, even through his own finals and his endless essay-writing about stuff that Steve doesn’t even pretend to understand.

He goes into the shop.

-

Billy’s waiting at home for him with enchiladas.

Enchiladas are Steve’s fucking favorite. 

“How’s it hanging, college boy?” Billy calls from the kitchen when he unlocks the door. 

“I don’t know if ‘tight’ or ‘loose’ is a better answer,” Steve calls back, toeing off his freezing, wet shoes and hanging his jacket on the hook screwed into the wall.

“Tight,” Billy says, leaning in the kitchen doorway. He’s wearing one of Steve’s sweaters, boxer briefs and socks. “Always tight, pretty boy.”

“You’re one to talk,” Steve tells him. He saunters up to Billy, gropes his ass liberally.

“Mm,” Billy says, and lets himself be pushed up against the door. Moans a little, even, when Steve pulls at his hair. “Wait, wait,” Billy gasps out, wrenching his mouth away from Steve’s. Steve doesn’t let this distract him, gets his mouth on Billy’s jawline, on his earlobe.

He jumps a bit, startled, when Billy smacks his ass. Hard.

“Hey!” he says.

“Wait,” Billy says. “I cooked.”

“Yeah you did.” Steve gets him distracted again for a hot minute, kissing him hot and sloppy-wet.

“Hey, hey!” Billy says. “That is so not an innuendo, pretty boy. Dinner first, then we work out.”

“Ugh, fine,” Steve lets him go, turns to get the plates out of the cupboard. “But only ‘cause you made enchiladas.”

They eat in the living room, one of Billy’s less loud records on in the background. Steve lets his foot hook around Billy’s, stroke up and down Billy’s leg. Billy just looks at him over his beer, dark-eyed and heavy-lidded.

“I got you a surprise,” Steve says, apropos of nothing, after he’s polished off his last bike.

Billy raises his eyebrows.

“It’s, uh.” Steve drums his fingers on the table. “A sex thing.”

“You got me a sex surprise?” Billy asks.

“Yeah.”

“Uh. Okay?”

“Do you tell me what it is? Or do you just…”

“No!” Steve says. Maybe one of his biggest regrets is not talking to Billy earlier, not telling him how he felt, what he wanted. “I wanna ask, first, dipshit.”

Billy spreads his arms wide. “Ask away.”

“How do you feel about…toys?”

“Like, lego?”

Steve’s never been great at the kind of withering stare the whole Wheeler family can eviscerate their enemies with (except maybe Ted). He tries his best.

Billy laughs, a little, but not his mean, sneering laugh, the new one he’s been doing for a few months now, the one that means he thinks Steve’s cute. “Seriously, princess, what do you mean?”

“I mean…” Steve trails off, and at last he just gets up, grabs the plastic bag by the door. He pulls the bottle of lube out first, a bigger bottle than they ever get from CVS. Then, he pulls out the dildo. It’s not huge, it’s not even as big as Steve’s dick, but it’s less flexible. It’s bright pink. Steve was a bit put off by the flesh-colored ones, if he’s being honest. At least with the pink one, it’ll be kind of funny.

Billy stares at it for a while. He looks up at Steve with a question written all over his face.

“I thought,” Steve says. “Well. I thought I would open you up, fuck you on this until you come untouched, and then I’d fuck you properly until you come again.”

A little sound punches out of Billy’s throat, a breathless little “oh”.

“Sound like a plan?”

“Yeah,” Billy says. “Yeah, that’s a plan alright.”

Steve grins.

They make out on the couch for a while, first, loose and eager. Billy keeps crowding up tight into Steve like he can’t get enough. By the time he’s naked, Billy’s fully hard and dripping.

“Eager, aren’t’cha,” Steve grins, kissing down Billy’s collarbone towards his nipple.

Billy’s flushed red down to his chest. “Always eager for you,” he says, and he means it to be cocky, but he’s already got his legs spread either side of Steve’s hips and he’s squirming, just a little.

So Steve goes for it. He spreads Billy open on his fingers, quick and perfunctory because he’s had the practice and so has Billy, and they’re both more excited for the main event. 

“So,” he says, slicking up the dildo. “You’re gonna tell me if this is uncomfortable, if anything hurts, yeah? I can’t feel it, so I’m gonna need you to talk to me.”

“Talk to you,” Billy says, following Steve’s movements with wide eyes. “Uh-huh.”

Usually, Steve’s kind of focused on not just plowing straight into Billy’s ass, because he’s so tight and hot and Steve’s trying not to hurt him.

This time, he can see every expression on Billy’s face, watch his forehead furrow with momentary pain, then even out into pleasure. His mouth opens on a gasp when Steve gets the toy buried deep inside him.

“How’s it feel?” Steve asks.

Billy makes a noise that could be, charitably, an answer.

Steve’s not feeling charitable.

“C’mon, Billy, tell me. What’s it like?”

“Move,” Billy grits out.

“Uh-uh,” Steve says. “Talk to me first.”

“It’s…” Billy starts. “Feels good. Feels h—hard.”

Steve withdraws it, shoves it in again, sharp.

“AH!” Billy yells out. “Like that, baby, please!”

Steve gives him what he wants for a while, fucks him rough, but he slows down soon enough. Billy’s got his head thrown back, the tendons on his neck standing out. His fists are balled tight, but he’s got nothing to grip on the couch.

“Please,” Billy says. “Please, c’mon, give it to me harder, Stevie, please.”

“Hmm,” Steve says, thrusting hard, once, then slow again. “Not sure. What’s in it for me, baby?”

“ _Anything_ ,” Billy tells him. 

“Anything?”

“ _Yes,_ ” Billy says, but Steve can’t be sure if it’s because he really will give Steve everything or because Steve’s giving him what he wants, hard, fast thrusts with the dildo. He angles it up a bit, just a nudge, and Billy _yowls_ for him.

Bill’s real sensitive, is the thing. Steve likes getting fucked well enough, likes it once every couple of weeks, but Billy _loves_ it. He can come on just being fucked, does, pretty often, and it’s Steve’s favorite fucking thing on the planet.

So when Billy starts yelling like crazy, grinding down against the dildo, Steve knows he’s gotten it right. 

“Just like that,” he says, and, “yesyesyes,” and a whole lot of inarticulate noises.

When he comes, he looks like a porn star.

It’s Billy, he kind of always looks like a porn star, to be fair, but his stomach clenches, his arms are corded tight, all his muscles in sharp relief, and Steve leans down to grab a nipple between his teeth.

Billy shudders all over, and comes yelling. 

Steve pulls the dildo out gently, tosses it on the floor. Billy’s got about a minute or two of oversensitivity after he comes like that, but he’s usually ready again in moments. He’s looking up at Steve, eyes glazed, and his dick is no softer than it was a minute ago.

“Y’gonna fuck me now?” He slurs out.

“Yeah,” Steve rasps. He struggles out of his jeans and boxers, slops more lube onto his dick and wipes his hand off on his shirt. The couch has probably seen worse, but it’s still kind of gross to think about. “Turn over for me?”

Billy struggles onto his hands and knees, and Steve grasps him by the hips.

“God,” he gasps out when he slides into Billy. “All fucked open for me already, baby.”

“Yeah,” Billy says. “Opened me up good. Take care of me?”

“Always,” Steve says, about a second away from sliding into telling Billy how much he loves him, because he just feels that good. “Take such good care of you, make you come again, make you feel me for days.”

He reaches around to grasp at Billy’s cock, knowing he’s not going to last long. He’s been thinking about this for months now, in the back of his mind, and it’s hitting him hard, having Billy now, all fucked-out and dazed and still begging him for it.

“ _Steve_ ,” Billy gasps out. “You feel so good, so much better when it’s you, c’mon.”

Steve comes on. Steve fucks Billy till the couch moves with them, bumping up against the wall. Steve keeps Billy’s dick in his grip, pulls at him, probably badly and off-rhythm, but Billy’s still moaning for him, still coming again, hard, shuddering under Steve.

Steve fucks into him a few more times, desperate and right on the edge.

“Steve,” Billy slurs out. “Y’ so good.”

Steve comes, deep inside Billy, surging up once, twice, more times. He loses count of how many times his dick jerks, how long he comes for, but when it’s over, he can’t keep himself up anymore and he falls to the side. 

He grabs his t-shirt from next to the couch, passes it to Billy, and Billy lays it out under his hips before he collapses too, so at least he won’t get jizz all over the cushions.

“Jesus,” Billy says. “Where’d that come from.”

“Just an idea I had,” Steve says.

“Have more ideas,” Billy says fervently.

He nudges closer, and Steve drags him into a monkey grip, arms and legs wrapped around Billy. 

They lie there, breathless and sweaty and wrapped up in each other, until it gets too cold to stay naked.

**Author's Note:**

> What did you think?
> 
> Also what should come next?  
> a) the thanksgiving where Billy accidentally tells Steve that Steve was his first and it's super awkward for everyone else  
> b) the thanksgiving where Steve's mom is there and everyone has to pretend there were no monsters  
> c) the one set before starcourt where Billy is pretending to not like Steve that much in public and being, like, epically bad at it.
> 
> Also follow me on [tumblr](https://bewires.tumblr.com/)


End file.
